The Nightmares
Basic Information Born in a world of nothingness, the Nightmares exist with no true soul, however, act as if they have one. They live in the realm of Purgatory or as the Soul Society may say, The world of Nightmares. The Nightmares live like a normal society would in the Human realm (or known as the realm of Earth), however, they have slight differences. The Nightmares only act on free will because they are allowed to by the king of their realm, Avarice. The Nightmares, because they truly have no soul, do not truly have a free will and are embedded with the sense of a free will from Avarice. The Nightmares, due to their sense of free will, which was created from a study of humans, act as if they were humans themselves. The Nightmares do, however, have a ranking within their society, which is made up of 30 super Nightmares called SiNs. Government/Society Within the realm of Purgatory lies two worlds; a moon called Rakuen and the world the Nightmares live on, Yami. Yami is a very huge world, compared to the size of Jupiter, and defies many laws of existence. The world is also split into divisions instead of regions or climates. For example: a desert division could be right next to a marshland division. Although there are many towns and cities created by Nightmares that exist on this world, only one city in particular is important to all the Nightmares; Tera. The city of Tera is the only location that is not within a division of the world. Tera is by far, one of the biggest structures on the planet alone, being much larger then mountains. Tera is where the SiNs' temple is, which is, in general, their main base of operations. Beneath the temple lies another hidden temple where the king, or Avarice, lies dormant. The temple is also the focus of the Nightmares' religion, being praised as a supernatural location in another realm although completely in the same realm but hidden. Most Nightmares take on a pilgrimage to reach Tera before they die, to give praise to Avarice for giving them free will. Divisions There are countless amounts of divisions and many are still unexplored, having wild Nightmare creatures running across them. Because of the world's size many Nightmares consider that living on the entire world would be impossible and never bother to leave the main 42 divisions. These divisions are labeled below: *Tera - The capital of the world. Centeral to almost all Nightmares' religions. Main SiN base is located here. *Temple of Avarice - Hidden temple beneath Tera. Praised to be a supernatural location. *The Factory Divisions - There are 12 factory divisions and they are completely covered in manufacturing plants. Nightmares are designed to believe that humans normally work in these kind of places and that is why these divisions exist. Nightmares are more resistant to smog and other hazardous chemicals, unlike humans, and therefore can work in environments like this. *The Park Divisions - There are 7 park divisions and they are designed for relaxation and social reasons. Nightmares, designed to be like humans, like to have some recreational time and will occasionally visit these park divisions. Small Nightmare creatures can be found in these divisions as well. *The Forest Divisions - There are an unknown amount of forest divisions on the world of Yami, however, 3 are under control of the Nightmares. They are used to make the world feel more natural then manufactured. They don't seem to serve any other function besides being the host of Nightmare creatures. *The Social Divisions - There are 14 social divisions and they are meant for housing and schooling Nightmares. Because Nightmares are designed like humans, they feel that they need to live like humans where as most have a house and family and the younger humans, or Nightmares in this case, go to school to learn about what they know. However, Nightmares only learn about human things, and are never taught about their world or any other world for that matter. To any visitor from another realm, these divisions may become annoying and sometimes, perhaps, even disturbing. *The Desert Divisions - Much like the forest divisions, there are an unknown amount of desert divisions, however, there is at least 1 under control of the Nightmares. The desert divisions are used mainly to make the world feel natural, however, the SiNs find that a desert makes the perfect place to torture their enemies. *The Marshland Divisions - Once again, an unknown amount of marshland divisions exist on the world but few (2) are controlled by the Nightmares. Like all other natural divisions, this too is only for the Nightmares to believe that their world is real. Nightmare creatures live in these divisions as well. *The Artic Divisions - There are 5 artic divisions on the world and are all under control by the SiNs. They are used for research and studies of other creatures and of the other realms. They also use the artic divisions as a sort of prison as well as a torturing location. These divisions are protected by a special barrier designed to void all things, that aren't Nightmares, of life. The Religion The Nightmares were embedded with a religious idea when created, that existence was created by the king of Heaven while the Nightmares were created by one of the sons of Heaven, the king of Purgatory, Avarice. There are kings of every realm; one for Earth/Humans, one for Hell, one for Soul Society/Spirits, and one for Heuco Mundo/Hollows. Avarice was born second to last of the many kings ''and was given the realm of nothingness, Purgatory. Within the realm, those who had lost their souls in another after life were sentenced here. Avarice didn't want his followers to be treated like prisoners or like scum and decided to mimic the human free will and give a new personality to each Nightmare. Because Nightmares do not have souls there can only be as many Nightmares as there are humans seeing as their own personalities are copies of others. However, Nightmares are not meant to know that they are not who they are. Avarice, noticing that Purgatory was sheer nothingness in it's start, created two worlds; Rakuen, the moon that also appears as a sun during the day time, and Yami, the world itself. Everything else in this realm is nothingness and the sky only appears like the Earth's skies because of the moon. An in-depth look of the religion is currently unavailable. The SiNs The government of the Nightmares and their worlds is called, ''the '''SiNs. The SiNs are superhuman Nightmares who possess special unique traits compared to all other Nightmares. They were created with special free wills that were entirely created by Avarice and not of copies. Because of this, they show dominent feelings, expressions, and/or other ideas of life. They are ranked and labeled by power and special divisions withing the SiNs. The SiNs have their ranks in roman numerals on some part of their body to help identify them. Here are the following members: More Information will be revealed as the Nightmare Arc continues. #Avarice? - King of Purgatory, God of Nightmares. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Pain - The Natural Pain. Zanpakutō = Unknown / Power: Unknown #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? The Creation of Nightmares Nightmares are created when a lost dying soul becomes detached from existence. Because of it's unnatural demise, they are imprisoned within Purgatory. All creatures; humans, hollows, soul reapers; can become a Nightmare but they lose any memory of their past life and do not have their own free will (with few exceptions). Classifications '''Bralder - A Bralder Nightmare is a Nightmare that is created with no free will. It lies dormant in white space until Avarice creates a free will for it. They are said to speak to unconscious people and repeat the same things over and over and over. Helmis - A Helmis Nightmare is a Nightmare that takes on the characteristics of an animal. They don't have free wills but they are created with an instinct of living. Creao - A Creao Nightmare is a Nightmare that appears to be human but has no free will. They are very rare. They can be found standing around, doing nothing. They don't age and they can't technically die. They just exist. Halmal - A Halmal Nightmare is a Nightmare with a free will that appears to be half-human. They are mistakes created by Avarice and are deemed mutants by other Nightmares. Jairo - A Jairo Nightmare is a Nightmare that appears human and has the free-will of a human. They are the most common next to Helmis Nightmares. Fronzedel - A Fronzdel Nightmare has powers unlike Jairo Nightmares but is not nearly as strong as the SiNs. They can be considered the lackeys of the SiNs. Almost all Fronzedels are recruited as Lieutenants into the SiNs and are given numeral (not roman numeral) tattoos to show what Grengravard they work under. Grengravard - A Grengravard Nightmare is the most powerful Nightmare. They possess very powerful abilities and are the only Nightmares that wield zanpakutō. They are also unique, in that their free will was made raw by Avarice. Even more unique is that few of them have developed free wills of their own. All Grengravards are immediately recruited into the SiNs and given a roman numeral tattoo.